Game: See No Evil
A Doctor Who game, featuring Pinguinus as GM, Toothless100 as Cyber-Unit 77098, and Styracosaurus Rider as Drastok. Guest starring the Weeping Angels. Game 1 A small cargo ship belonging to the Raxacoricofallapatorian race seems to have suffered a massive breakdown in deep space. There has been no word from the ship or its crew of nine for two standard solar cycles. Your objectives are: Cyber Unit 77098: Due to the force field which is still intact around the ship, only one Cyberman could be teleported onboard. You were chosen because of your unique previous experience with unknown elements. You are directed to deactivate the force field, capture the ship, and delete all hostile elements. You are teleported into the ship's cargo bay. Crates are stacked high all around you, and a large magnetic lifting device dominates the center of the room. There is a small door to the right, and large blast doors to the left. Directly ahead of you seems to be the entrance to a small laboratory. Drastok: The World Ecology Bureau is concerned about the possibilites of a dangerous new species lurking onboard the vessel. You are to investigate the threat level of the incident, as well as to rescue any survivors there may be remaining. You have been shuttled in through the escape pod facilities, and equipped with a radiation suit due to the possibility of reactor meltdown. You are in a long, dark hallway. To the right, you can faintly see a ramp which goes downwards. To the left is a slow curve in the architecture which leads to a large room. 2 (Looks like I get first turn). I walk into the laboratory to see what is inside. 3 I'll take the ramp downstairs. Any chance I have a light-emitting device with me? If so, I use it. 4 Cyber Unit 77098: you enter a medical office. Scanning equipment lays unused and partially damaged on the floor, and a number of calcium-based medicine bottles are shattered on the ground. A Raxacoricofallapatorian sporting medical insignia lies on the floor dead from a broken neck. You hear the sound of something moving in the cargo bay. Drastok: as you descend the ramp, your flashlight flickers slightly. In the brief second of darkness its failure produces, a pair of stone statues, humanoid but with wings, appear in front of you. They hold their hands over their eyes, giving the appearance of weeping. 5 I return to the cargo bay to investigate. 6 Surprised, I slowly back up the ramp until the statues are out of sight. 7 Cyber Unit 77098 (Henceforth referred to as "Cy"): You enter the cargo bay. Three humanoid, winged angels, with their hands covering their eyes, have appeared since you left. '' ''You recieve a direct message from the Cyber Leader. "Alert. Boarding shuttle detected on outside of the ship. Silurian DNA identified." Drastok: You are back where you started at turn 1. You blink, and the first of the two statues appears on the ramp, snarling. '' ''Your communications device buzzes. "Drastok, be on your guard. Cyberman teleportation technology has been activated on board the ship." 8 'On the outside of the ship' is very vague. Could I have more precise co-ordinates? If I am to delete all hostile elements, I need to know where they are (though I presume you will try to avoid me and Styro trying to kill each other). I ignore the statues, as they are insignificant, and couldn't possibly have anything to do with the plot. (Fortunately, Cybermen cannot blink, so I am safe until I decide to walk off). 9 I head to the aforementioned large room, keeping a wary eye on the angels. (Does an Old Silurian's third eye blink? I have no idea) 10 Cy: "Silurian has been detected in the cockpit on the other side of the ship. Directions will be transmitted to you as you progress ''(While I'd love to GM a player vs player game, I would much rather let you two do some in-character negotiating. :) Drastok: you have entered the ship's cockpit. The ship's pilot is slumped dead over the controls. You can access the control screen with 5+ tech skill. 11 I follow the directions, leaving the definitely-not-plot-relevant statues behind. 12 Checking my stats, I have the necessary tech skill, so I shove the pilot away and try to access the main menu. 13 Cy: you begin to open the blast doors as the directions instruct you. When you turn from the statues, scanners immediately detect two new organisms in their place. Drastok: a holographic control panel opens. You are given the options "SYSTEMS", "SECURITY", and "LOG". 14 Category:Games